


Kakashi's True Feelings

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Kakashi is in love with Obito. Obito loves Rin. Rin loves Kakashi. The love triangle had been going on for a long time, and Kakashi pushes Rin and Obito together because he thought they were perfect for each other, and that he never had a chance. After all, Obito was obviously straight, right...?





	Kakashi's True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Kabito fic from me, although I'm not sure if it's good or not. I'm sure a lot of you know what I'm talking about.

"Good work today, guys!" Minato announced to his students, seeing as two of them were sprawled on the grass, and the other was barely standing. "That's enough, though. Kakashi, I'm surprised you actually hit me."

"I hit you twice." Kakashi corrected, out of breath.

"Twice?" Minato looked at himself. "It doesn't look like it."

"When you get home, look at the back of your shirt." Through his mask, Kakashi smirked. 

"How do you do it?" Obito gasped, rolling onto his back.

"It's really all a matter of speed." the child prodigy shrugged.

"Amazing..." Rin praised. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I only hit him twice. That's not that impressive."

"Actually, Kakashi, most people can't even hit me once." Minato informed him.

"How!? HOW!?" Obito sat up so quickly, he winced.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kakashi sighed. "He's the Yellow Flash of the Leaf."

"It's just so cool!" Rin said, sitting up slowly.

"I'm letting you guys take the rest of the day off, okay?" Minato decided.

"Oh, good." Obito sighed happily. "I have, um, things to do."

"Like slack off." Kakashi muttered.

"Bwa- hey!" Obito protested.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked back at him innocently, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Well, I have to go home." Rin announced, popping up. "I have some chores to do."

"Okay, later!" Obito jumped to his feet and ran off.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Minato called, walking towards him and Kushina's house.

"And I'll go train on my own." Kakashi shrugged, walking off towards the forest, his favorite place to train.

And so, off he went, to practice the jutsu he had recently perfected and wanted to show his teammates. Especially to see Obito's reaction. He walked through the peaceful lush forest, taking in the greenery and scents of it.

When he was satisfied with how far in he was, he pulled out a small scroll, bit his thumb through his mask so it bled, made the hand signs (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram), and put his hand to the ground.

Smoke filled the air as seven dogs appeared.

"Hello, Kakashi." Pakkun greeted him. "Need something?"

"Just- hold on." Kakashi held up his hand. "Where's Bull?" A shadow loomed over him. "Oh, no." The large dog plopped on top of him, nearly crushing the young ninja. "Not again!"

The dogs all burst out laughing. Their cackling laughter hurt Kakashi's ears, considering they also weren't very subtle, nor quiet. "But really, you want to train or something?"

"Can't... breathe..." Kakashi coughed.

"Oh. Right. Bull, off." Akino waved his paw at the huge dog. Bull rolled off, and to his feet.

"You guys are cruel." Kakashi sighed, stretching his back.

"We know." Pakkun shrugged. "Shall we get to it?"

* * *

Hours later, the nine of them were worn out, and sitting in the shade of the trees.

"You know, I think we've gotten better at working together." Kakashi breathed.

"I agree." Pakkun rolled over. "We really must get going then. We'll see you next time you need us."

With that, the dogs disappeared. Kakashi let out a long sigh. Training for the second time that day, and not to mention in a row.

Kakashi decided it was time to head home and make dinner or something. He rose to his feet, back aching, and begun to walk to the river. He had a fish recipe he wanted to try out. After all, perhaps it was time for something new.

And so, Kakashi started down a path to the river, Looking for a good stick to make a fishing pole out of. He needed a long, thin, but sturdy stick. And there weren't many of those.

He eventually reached the stream, where he found a pretty long stick in the water. Kakashi tried bending it. It bent, but didn't break, nor did it make any cracking sounds. Satisfied, Kakashi tied string to the end of the long pole, and pulled a hook from his pocket. He tied it to the end of the string with a fisherman's knot, and tugged at it to make sure it was secure.

Finally satisfied with the outcome of his work, Kakashi hooked a slug he had found onto the hook, then let the line loose into the water, giving it small tugs to look like it was alive.

Kakashi only had to wait a minute or two before a fish took the bait. It was only then did he get the chilling feeling that someone was watching him. The trees seemed to be whispering.

Unsettled, Kakashi took the fish out of the water, and headed home, glancing back at the trees one last time.

* * *

It was sunset when Kakashi finished eating. He pulled up his mask and washed his dishes, putting them back where he had taken them from.

Paying his respects to his father's grave was the next thing he planned on doing before he heard a twig snap. His senses alert, Kakashi picked up the water bucket, and flowers, then set out to the cemetery.

With his ears alert, just like his ninken had taught him, he kept his eyes ahead, but was ready for attack. Though he was sure he didn't need to fight, he needed to stay on edge, just in case. Otherwise, who knows what might happen?

A scent hit his nose as subtly as a leaf hitting the ground. What was he, an Inuzuka now? Geez, those nindogs did a number on his senses. The scent was one he had learned quickly to always recognize... Obito?

Kakashi paused, just feet away from the cemetery, put down everything he was carrying and said; "Obito, why are you following me?"

He heard a branch break, and darted to catch the falling Uchiha. Not even on purpose, just instinct.

"Nice catch." Obito smiled up at Kakashi, who looked away to hide the red creeping onto his cheeks.

Kakashi dropped him and walked back to the cemetery. "How long have you been following me?"

"Since the river. I was just passing by and saw you working on the pole. It's impressive." Obito shrugged, trying to look professional. Which didn't suit him.

"So you just kinda... stalked me." Kakashi pointed out glancing back at Obito.

Obito snapped from his 'professional look'. "Well- wha- no! No! That's not what I-"

"Relax." Kakashi sighed, a small spur of alarm sparking inside him to the Uchiha's sudden concern. "I'm used to it." he added bitterly.

"Oh." Obito seemed to relax a little, only to widen his eyes in alarm. "Wait, WHAT!?"

That perked Kakashi's interest. Why would he care? It was time to put him to the test.

"Yeah, it's true." Kakashi shrugged. "Not just girls, either. Guys too."

"Guys?" Obito swallowed.

"Yes, and some are pretty creepy. If you knew how many times I've had to-" he glanced at Obito shaking in his spot. "Actually, it might be better if I stop."

"No, no, go on." Obito waved a hand at him, trying to stop shaking.

"Alright." Kakashi sighed. "It's not just people who try to... who follow me for... bad reasons, it's also people who want to challenge me. Like Gai." Kakashi gave an exaggerated sigh. "He walks in at the worst moments. The creep doesn't even know he's being a creep."

"Is... that... it?" Obito squeaked.

"No, there are also those who just wish to observe my life. Either because they want to know how I get so strong, or because they have nothing better to do." Kakashi shrugged. "I don't see why I'm so interesting."

"Because you're so talented!" Obito blurted. "And really hot!" he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Bingo.

Kakashi was right. "Is, ah, that why you're following me?" Kakashi coughed, actually pretty embarrassed by his crushes answer. he glanced around to see if anyone was listening. No, thank the gods.

"That's not what I- um, I didn't- why- what- how- um..." Obito was red as a beet. "C-can I...?"

"No." Kakashi said. Obito's face was so worth it.

"Wha- I didn't even- what!?"

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from laughing at the slightly older boy. He had to stifle it by pretending to cough, but Obito clearly caught it, from the new expression on his face.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sorry-"

...

WHAT?!

What was Obito DOING!? He had his lips against Kakashi's, through his mask, and was holding him by the straps on his shirt.

When he let go, he had realized what he'd done, and began apologizing. A lot.

"SorrysorrysorrysorryIjustImsorrysosososorry-" It went on like that for a while. A crowd had started gathering. Kakashi was sure Obito hadn't even noticed.

"Obito..." Kakashi whispered. He didn't even look up. "Obito." Still nothing. "Obito!" Still nothing. "OBITO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" That shut him up.

"Yes?" he looked at the gathered crowd. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screeched, instinctively jumping into Kakashi's arms.

"Okay, that's not needed." he said, dropping the boy. "Just-" he glanced at the crowd. "Oh for goodness sake- THERE'S NOTHING INTERESTING GOING ON HERE, GET THE HELL OUT."

The crowd quickly dispersed, muttering amongst themselves. Kakashi turned back to Obito. "I'm sorry, where were we?"

"I-it doesn't matter." Obito shrugged sheepishly. "I was just going."

"Hold it." Kakashi held up a hand. "I-" he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Nevermind." he picked up the flowers and bucket, and headed past Obito to the graveyard.

On his way past, fast as lightning, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Obito on the cheek, then pulled up his mask and continued to the cemetery.

Obito, on the other hand, nearly fainted. He staggered home happily, having found the love of his life. His dream.

Obito arrived home, still dazed by his previous experience. His grandma wasn't home, but he didn't care. Tomorrow would be much better.


End file.
